


You Feel Like Home Up Against Me Close

by ghostandfriends



Series: Written In Blood [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Making Out, Nick's POV, Oral Sex, Pining, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostandfriends/pseuds/ghostandfriends
Summary: Nick's got a lot on his mind, and a lot in his mouth.





	You Feel Like Home Up Against Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2! It's been hard for me to churn this out because of school but I wanted to complete this series by Halloween, so here we are! As always Sabrina is a cocky badass and Nick just wants to pin it down- sexual misadventures ensue. Enjoy!

Nick let himself be consumed by Sabrina. There was something so endearing in the way that her hands clutched his jacket, giving him no choice but to press himself closer to her. The half-witch hadn’t shown this much interest in fooling around since he’d met her. It was apparent the path of night was treating her well. He felt pleased at this thought, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her deeply. Sabrina sighed into his mouth letting the sensation of his warm tongue take over her body.

Nick hadn’t wanted to push the subject of the mortal’s further. He hated to see the pain in her face every time he spoke of her flesh and blood pets. It infuriated him that they had so much control over her- still- even as she lay with his head quickly descending between her thighs. He concentrated on moving his tongue painfully slow. It was taking every ounce of his self-control not to claim her then; to flip her over and press inside the way he knew she’d love. It was better this way, taking his time as he tasted her. She was so much sweeter than anything he’d ever had before. Sabrina preened under his touch, back arching to bring herself closer to his tongue. She was so beautiful like this. He took his time exploring her, eliciting those tiny breaths as he worked her over.

“Please, Nick,” she begged, unsure of what her body was truly craving. In her bedroom there was no risk of them being heard- yet he was still amused at Sabrina’s lack of care for the outside world. He loved the way she could shut everything out for a few moments of carnal pleasure. He flicked his tongue over her clit, sucking lightly as he pulled away to take her in. She whined at the loss of sensation, hips rising in search for his mouth. 

“I have a proposition for you, Spellman,” Nick said, lips grazing over flesh. He dared take a glance at her face. 

The mother of all annoyed looks darkened her expression as she realized he was serious. He only chuckled into her thigh before looking up to meet her gaze. Sabrina’s eyes were steely blue. Spellman’s didn’t generally take no for an answer. In fact, he wondered if anyone had told Sabrina no- and meant it- before in _her life_. She sighed- already reaching to pull up her panties where they rested around her left ankle. He grabbed her wrist, stilling the motion. He could sense her losing patience with him. This was the way that he liked her best. She became more ruthless whenever she was frustrated, more eager to get the upper hand on him. Besides, this was a deal he knew she couldn’t resist. 

“What is it now, Nick? Or do you just enjoy driving me insane?” Sabrina laughed, the edge audible in her tone. Still, she was always smiling. None of her words carried any bite, something he had always cherished in the girl. Even with the strength of her newfound powers she still preferred to kill ‘em with kindness so to speak. Besides, he’d never had someone so cute want to mangle him before- all the scarier considering she _could_ with just a slight wave of the hand.

“I want to clear up any lingering doubts, you see,” he began, smirk tugging at his lips, “about what this is…” he trailed off, mouth returning to her skin, “about what _we_ are.”

He was generous in the way he explored her, laving his tongue over her folds before dipping into the sweet pool of moisture steadily building inside her. Sabrina had gone silent above him, unable to reply. Her legs trembled where they rested atop his shoulders as he pressed inside slowly, licking upward and dragging his tongue over the swollen head of her clit once more, this time taking his time and repeating the motion. Her hands had come to clutch themselves in his hair, desperate to bring him closer as she panted “_There, there- there!”._

She was getting close; he could feel it in the way her legs clenched and unclenched around him. Nick loved the way she melted under his touch. For a moment he felt tempted to push her there all the way, but knew in the end it’d be worth it to wait. He continued a few seconds more, then slowed. At this rate they’d be done too soon, and who knew how long until he’d get an opportunity like this again. It was important that he say what he needed to say to her. Not only for himself, but for Sabrina too. He couldn’t bear the thought of The Mortal taking his place when he wasn’t around. Sneaking about was fun and all, but warlocks were not completely without emotional burden. At least that much was true for _him_. 

It hurt watching Sabrina hurt. While he understood that she would never cut ties with the mortal world, he didn’t understand why she couldn’t cut ties with her feelings for the Kinkle boy. There was only so much patience he could allot for these things, and tonight he planned on getting his answer.

“Nick,” Sabrina breathed, her voice sounding strained. Her hands were clutching at his shoulders, desperate to pull him up and closer. He obliged, dragging himself slowly over her body as he came to meet her eyes. Only now was he painfully aware of the hardness in his jeans pressing tightly against his zipper and onto her stomach. Something dark permeated her gaze, a look he had never seen her wear before. She looked _ravenous._ It was in these moments he was reminded most of her power, and the dizzying speed at which it was seeming to grow. How delightful this deadly little thing had wandered across his path, like fate. As she lay beneath him, Nick struggled to focus his thoughts into words. She was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. There was no way he could allow this girl to slip through his fingers again, tonight he would make sure of it.

“I’m done playing games,” he growled, pinning Sabrina’s wrists tightly above her head. “Tonight, I make you an offer Spellman.” At this, she raised an eyebrow, but didn’t bat an eye. The smirk on her lips was as infuriating as it was seductive, and he felt his annoyance seeping into his grip. Still, she waited dutifully for him to continue, wetting her mouth as he rolled his hips forward slowly, teasing.

“I am no longer in the business of free love,” he declared. “In fact, I’m a changed man.”

“Is that so?” She chimed back; sarcasm undermined by the want in her voice.

Nick smiled, something slow and wicked, “Let me prove to you just how devoted I can be,” his voice dripped like raw honey, low and sweet where his face was pushed into the crook of her neck. “In fact,” he hissed, “I think I’ll prove myself now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, another sexual cliffhanger! Don't worry, part 3 coming sometime before or on the 31st. Thank you for reading, as always kudos, comments and feedback are welcome and greatly appreciated. 9 more days until Halloween :)
> 
> update: it's been hard for me to write for this pairing since season 3, and everything else between then and now. not abandoned, but definitely on the back burner. stay safe!


End file.
